


Второй пилот

by Yoshimitaichou



Category: Air Gear, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshimitaichou/pseuds/Yoshimitaichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Особенности жизни в шаттердоме.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Второй пилот

Кансайский Трезубец кажется Икки огромным иссиня-чёрным чудовищем. Он запрокидывает голову и рассматривает егеря с неприкрытым восхищением. Среди немногих функционирующих боевых машин Трезубец — лучший, и он должен был носить другое имя, не превозносящее район, где жили прежде его пилоты, так очевидно, но Бенкей, управляющая им, проигнорировала требование маршала.  
Она стоит тут же, удивительно высокая, тело — сплошные мышцы. Шаттердом Гонконга ей явно не по душе. Сезон дождей наступает совсем не вовремя, и Бенкей кутается в длинное узорчатое пончо. Она смотрит на Икки в упор, и тот отворачивается, пряча улыбку.  
Стиль Бенкей — конечно, дело рук её напарника, Ёшицуне, и весь шаттердом прекрасно понимает это. Она выглядит необычно и броско — как и все люди, прибывшие сюда из Киото. Люди Ёшицуне.  
Обожание, с которым они смотрят на своего лидера, вызывает у Икки едва уловимую зависть.  
— Минами? — небрежно спрашивает Бенкей, подойдя к нему совсем близко. Даже на своих немыслимых каблуках она передвигается абсолютно бесшумно, и временами это пугает. — Тебе уже нашли пилота? Стальной Ворон застоялся.  
Она пытается добавить что-то ещё, но сзади её крепко обнимает Ёшицуне, приподнимает, несмотря на то, что Бенкей — далеко не пушинка. Его видно издалека в безумной гавайской рубашке и слишком светлом для этого места костюме. От тревоги до тревоги Ёшицуне куражится как хочет, и весь шаттердом давно смирился с этим.  
— Стальной Ворон? — смеётся он. — Сколько пафоса для старичка!.. Я слышал, сейчас над ним колдуют, но ставить на него не буду, уж прости.  
— Посмотрим, — коротко отвечает Икки.  
Своего недовольства он не скрывает. Стальной Ворон и правда не в лучшем состоянии после всего, что ему довелось перенести, но Икки позвали в первую очередь для того, чтобы помочь спасти мир — и какая разница, на чём это делать.  
— Не кисни, Минами, — Бенкей треплет ему волосы, и он не спешит уворачиваться. Ёшицуне смотрит на него с явным снисхождением. Он слишком уверен в себе, чтобы переживать из-за любого движения человека, в чьей голове бывает каждый раз, когда выходит в открытый океан. — Помнишь Куруру, аналитика? Она говорит, что следующая тварь появится совсем скоро. Вот и проверим, на что способен Ворон.  
— Умирать в воде красиво, — встревает Ёшицуне, и острый локоть Бенкей врезается ему в бок.  
Икки старается на него не смотреть.  
— Иди ты на хуй, Ёшицуне.  
Тот только смеётся — громко, хрипло, запрокинув голову, и несколько светлых прядей выбиваются из некогда безупречной причёски.  
«Умирать в воде красиво», — вертится у Икки в голове, когда он оставляет Ёшицуне и Бенкей у Трезубца.

***

Человека, который прилетает в шаттердом, чтобы пилотировать Стального Ворона, зовут Микура Казума, но для Икки — просто Казу. Последний, кого он ожидает встретить в раздираемом кайдзю Гонконге.  
— Как маршал уговорил тебя на это? — выпаливает Икки вместо приветствия, и Казу едва заметно усмехается.  
Когда в мире только заговорили о программе «Егерь», они оба были одержимы ей, но оставить семью ради того, чтобы присоединиться к проекту, смог только Икки. Казу ответил резким отказом, а переубедить его не сумел бы никто.  
И вот сейчас он здесь — стоит и улыбается, такой же обманчиво хрупкий, как и прежде.  
— Маршал знает, куда давить, — пожимает плечами Казу. На нём потрёпанная толстовка и неизменная шапка, и Икки не знает, куда деваться от захлёстывающих эмоций. Происходящее похоже на что угодно, только не на реальность.  
Всё слишком хорошо за миг до конца света.  
— Но между прочим, — продолжает он, — я был уверен, что у тебя уже есть напарник.  
Икки качает головой.  
— Мой последний сбежал.  
— Сбежал? — Казу хохочет так, что на них оглядываются. — И почему я не удивлён.  
— Агито больше нравится возиться с егерями, чем пилотировать. У него талант. Технический отдел убил бы меня за него, поэтому пришлось его отпустить.  
— Ваниджима?  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Я видел репортаж, — Казу неожиданно становится серьёзным, будто то, что он видел, совсем ему не понравилось. — Этот… Аллигатор, да? Мощный егерь, но не твой, ты и сам знаешь.  
Об Аллигаторе Икки старается не вспоминать: этот егерь был их первой боевой машиной, но после всего, что произошло, восстановить его так и не удалось. Тогда Агито замкнулся, а вскоре рассказал Икки о своём переводе в технический отдел, и возражать ему стал бы только самоубийца.  
Весь шаттердом — тогда ещё токийский — не сомневался, что это правильно. И прежде, чем Икки успели найти нового напарника, программу «Егерь» закрыли. Агито с небольшой группой людей, поддерживающих маршала, отправился в Гонконг — а вот сам Икки просто уехал домой.  
Предложение вернуться последовало незамедлительно.  
Задумавшись, Икки поначалу не замечает, как рука Казу отточенным до автоматизма движением ложится ему на плечо — а когда до него доходит, пальцы сжимаются сильнее.  
— Я рад тебя видеть, — говорит Казу спокойно, не меняясь в лице.  
— Я тоже. Кстати, — Икки мнётся, — Стальной Ворон, которого нам дали, не в лучшей форме. Придётся обкатывать.  
— Значит, обкатаем.  
В голосе Казу столько уверенности — хватит на весь шаттердом.  
Икки улыбается, чувствуя, как стальной обруч, сдавливающий всё это время его грудь, наконец исчезает.

***

Шаттердом ожидаемо без ума от Казу — никаких исключений, даже Симка, высокомерный пилот Ласточки (полное имя никто и не вспоминает), щебечет с ним так дружелюбно, будто знала его всю жизнь. Её напарница Ринго — эти двое грызли друг друга с самого прибытия в Гонконг, и как только сработались? — кивает ему сдержанно, но вполне приветливо.  
Маршал здоровается с ним, как со старым другом, и Икки ловит себя на неожиданной ревности.  
Обсуждение грядущих испытаний Стального Ворона затягивается. Икки нервничает, понимая, что старичку может и не хватить времени до следующего появления кайдзю. Технический отдел работает слишком медленно, и пусть Агито лично следит за тем, чтобы они успели к сроку, этого всё равно недостаточно.  
— Знаешь, — говорит Ринго, пока Икки наблюдает в стороне за разговором Казу и маршала, — я думала, что тебе никто не подходит.  
— И что?  
— Я ошиблась.  
— Приятно слышать, — усмехается Икки.  
Ринго — перфекционистка до мозга костей, но признание собственных ошибок для неё смерти подобно. Появление Казу действует на всех лучше любой прививки, и пилоты егерей наконец позволяют себе расслабиться. Слова гораздо легче срываются с губ, а конец света откладывается ещё на несколько дней.  
— В самом деле, — добавляет она, — я очень рада, что он здесь. Вы давно знаете друг друга?  
— С детства.  
— Здорово.  
В голосе Ринго слышится неприкрытая зависть. Икки знает: здесь, среди пилотов шаттердома, есть её сёстры, но по непонятным причинам они предпочитают делать вид, что не знают друг друга. Краем уха он слышал, будто бы во время одного из первых нападений они не уберегли самую младшую, и с тех пор разошлись вместо того, чтобы сплотиться сильнее.  
— Я хотела стать твоим напарником, — вдруг признаётся Ринго.  
— А как же Симка?  
— Ты, наверное, уже слышал, что наша дрифт-совместимость… не так идеальна, как хотелось бы.  
Икки качает головой. Они оба прекрасно знают, что других вариантов нет: универсальных пилотов — единицы. В шаттердоме Гонконга таких всего двое: маршал и Агито, который предпочёл контроль над состоянием егерей участи пилота.  
Ринго старается на него не смотреть.  
— Ну, в общем, удачи тебе, — бормочет она, прежде чем развернуться и уйти.  
У неё идеально прямая спина, собранные в тугую кубышку волосы и яркие очки, которые делают её чуточку несерьёзной. Ринго кажется выплавленной из стали, только дрожащие руки выдают её с головой.  
Икки совсем её не понимает.

***

Первый дрифт с Казу причиняет им обоим гораздо больше неудобств, чем Икки ожидал: всё равно, что выломать рёбра и внимательно рассматривать, что там внутри. Каждый мелкий грешок, каждый проступок, каждый неловкий момент — всё, что один скрывал так тщательно, становится известно второму.  
«Это, блядь, всего лишь тест», — напоминает себе Икки.  
Казу прокусывает губу до крови. Его выражение лица говорит само за себя: появись возможность — разрыдался бы, но за испытаниями наблюдает весь шаттердом, и Казу, конечно, не может позволить себе ничего такого.  
Он всегда был гордым сукиным сыном.  
— Я думал, что знаю о тебе всё, — говорит Икки, когда эта пытка — короткая, но чертовски эффективная, — наконец заканчивается.  
— Я тоже.  
— Хуй пойми, у кого в голове больше мусора.  
— У тебя, — фыркает Казу. — Как всегда.  
— Катись, — отвечает Икки коротко.  
После дрифта им обоим неуютно, будто пришлось знакомиться заново спустя много лет дружбы. Необходимость бывать друг у друга в голове — не то, к чему можно быстро привыкнуть, тем более что Казу впервые в жизни сталкивается с чем-то подобным.  
— С Агито было проще? — внезапно спрашивает он.  
— Нет. Проще не бывает, не важно, кто твой второй пилот. Дрифт — это довольно паршиво. Есть вещи, которые ты вообще не хочешь знать, но всё равно узнаёшь, — пожимает плечами Икки. — А есть вещи, которые ты боялся узнать.  
— А если потом об этом узнает кто-то ещё?  
— Вряд ли. Всё, что происходит в наших головах, остаётся в наших головах. Если второй пилот треплется на весь шаттердом о том, что увидел во время дрифта в сознании первого, значит, он просто хуёвый.  
— Это утешает, — улыбается Казу.  
Перед отбоем они заходят к Ёшицуне и Бенкей и напиваются так, что Икки просто боится подумать, насколько хреново ему будет утром.  
— Вы такие охуенные, — говорит он, чувствуя, как пол уходит из-под ног. — Кайдзю увидят вас и свалят.  
Ёшицуне и Бенкей смотрят на них, как на неопытных юнцов: Кансай не пьянеет.  
— Спасибо, — неловко добавляет Казу.

***

Несколько дней спустя тревога застаёт их врасплох, сонных и выжатых, в четвёртом часу утра. Казу недовольно бормочет что-то — а вот Икки поднимается мгновенно, рывком. Это не первый его выход в открытый океан, поэтому к сумасшедшему графику привыкать не приходится.  
— Давай, поднимай задницу, — говорит он, швыряя Казу куртку. — Ворон ждёт, сейчас повеселимся.  
— Повеселимся?..  
— Точно.  
Спросонья Казу хлопает дверью так, что у Икки звенит в ушах.  
Шаттердом гудит: появление кайдзю — не самое радостное событие, и от того, насколько быстро они дадут твари отпор, зависят жизни множества гражданских. Утешает лишь то, что Гонконг отразил достаточно ударов, чтобы горожане по первому же сигналу бросились к убежищам.  
— Трезубец идёт первым, Ворон обеспечивает прикрытие, — сухо и чётко разъясняет маршал. — В случае необходимости отправляем за ними Ласточку.  
Симка зевает, прикрыв рот изящной ладошкой, и ловит полный неодобрения взгляд Агито. Он и раньше не любил экипаж Ласточки, а теперь по неизвестным причинам его неприязнь переходит все границы.  
Икки слишком хорошо знает его, чтобы это упустить.  
— Новая категория? — вскидывает брови Бенкей. — Интересно.  
Интересно — не то слово: таких больших тварей шаттердом раньше не видел, и даже маршал заметно нервничает. Только Ёшицуне, кажется, совершенно не меняется в лице: любая шумиха для него — лишний повод размяться, и временами Икки жалеет, что не может относиться к появлению кайдзю так же, как он.  
— Ты хотя бы иногда бываешь серьёзным? — недобро косится на Ёшицуне мрачный, как небо над Гонконгом, Агито. — Хотя бы изредка?  
— Не вижу смысла, — отмахивается тот.  
— Да ты просто ублюдок. Монстр.  
— Все мы монстры, — Ёшицуне снимает очки и смотрит на него так, будто видит впервые в жизни. — Поэтому пока и побеждаем. Расслабься, крокодильчик.  
Ситуация не просто опасная — критическая, — но Икки, глядя на растерянного Агито, смеётся так, что начинает болеть горло.  
— Вперёд, — негромко бросает маршал.


End file.
